Slave
by DevastatingDemise
Summary: When she was 13 Amu was bought as a slave by a blue haired man, he has always treated her kindly and with care. But why is that when she reaches 16 he begins treating her differntly? Why does he look at her so intensly? Rating may change... Amuto
1. Auctioned

**Amu's POV:**

I slowly stood to the side of the stage with other girls and boys; we were in something resembling a club underground which was obviously a hidden place.

I was currently still in the clothes I had been wearing when I was playing outside in the snow, because of all the layers I had on I was too hot but I feared saying anything.

Although the people who had taken me hadn't hurt me at all or acted nasty, I still feared them. After all… they were selling me and the other children.

I was thirteen and so I was one of the oldest, no kids here were older than fifteen. Probably because any older people would try to escape or be more disobedient.

"Right our next one is a girl of around twelve or thirteen."

At that I was guided onto the stage to stand in front of the club, there were too many people for me to count. It was mixture of men and woman in the crowd, more men than women.

I knew why… I hoped I was bought by a woman, there's a chance some were here to buy kids due to them not having their own.

As I stood still murmurs spread, I heard some words such as 'cute' and 'young.'

"Any bids?"

The first bid was by a man for $100, after that bids were soon sent out. It was only when it reached around $450 that less people began bidding.

"$480!"

Silence.

I glanced to the person who was currently winning, a couple. That was a good sign; maybe they wanted me as a child.

"$700."

There was a moment's silence before, "Sold, come claim the girl."

I slowly tore my eyes away to see a figure coming towards me, when they walked upon the stage they crouched down and smiled warmly at me.

"Come on dear." The girl said offering a hand.

I slowly took it and followed her, as we walked along I glanced up at her. She seemed to be only three years older than me, had she been bought too?

No… she had expensive looking clothes on and her blonde hair was tied neatly in two pigtails.

Oh well… she seemed nice enough.

As we reached the door exit she stopped in front of a guy, "Here you are, are you sure this is the one you wanted?"  
I looked up to see a young boy of around sixteen or seventeen, he had dark blue hair and eyes to match. Looking down his eyes met mine.

Smirking he said, "Yes, I'm sure Utau."

The girl called Utau sighed, "Very well then, let's get the kid home."

She handed me to the boy who took my hand and smiled, "Hi, what's your name?"

Although I knew I shouldn't tell them I couldn't help it, those eyes were too much…

"A-Amu Hinamori." I murmured.

His smiled widened, "That's a cute name, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and that's my sister Utau. Call us by our first names okay?"

I nodded as we walked out of the club and into the night air, "O-okay."

Turning my gaze to the limo he was leading me I gasped slightly, Ikuto let out a chuckle and went to sit in the car.

I then realised that I could escape now if I wanted to, Utau had already made her way to the car and I was stood on the pavement a good few feet away.

But… where would I go?

Ikuto glanced at me and gestured for me to get in, I hesitated and took a step back but when my eyes met his I lost all will and obediently walked and got into the car.

Closing the door Ikuto smiled at me, "That's good Amu."

"W-where are we going?" I asked.

He placed an arm around me and pulled me closer, "Home of course."

My new home…

Looking down I smiled slightly, one good thing that had come out of this was that I was with some people around my own age who were nice.

"Food?" Ikuto suddenly asked offering me candy bar.

"Thank you." I replied taking it and biting into it, as I munched on the chocolate I began thinking.

_Maybe… living with these people won't be so bad after all._

How wrong I was…

If I had known what would happen when I reached 16 back then, I would have never stayed with them.

But… you can't change the past.

**x-X-x**

**Just introducing the story really, I can tell you that a lot of the characters from the anime will be in this and in the next chapter I'll be skipping to where Amu is 16. Expect Amuto from here on… I'll also include the ages in the next chapter for all the character's.  
**


	2. Birthday Girl

**DD: (Stands with mouth open)**

…

…

**Mikki: Er… Kate, hello? (Waves hand in front of DD)**

…

**Mikki: DD! (Slaps)**

**DD: Wha? Huh? Oh… sorry people. I was just so shocked at how many people favourited and alerted this story from just one chapter!**

**Mikki: Yeah… it's a mystery to me too. (Sarcastic)**

**DD: Well anyway people, thank you so much! I wasn't gonna update for a few days but because I'm so happy and what with it being Christmas Eve I'm gonna be nice!**

**Mikki: Just to note… from here on now, the story is set three years in the future.**

**DD: Yup… I'll write down the ages for people and then start. ^^**

**Ages:**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Utau: 18**

**Rima: 16**

**Yaya: 15 **

**Tadase: 18 **

**Nagehiko: 17**

**Kukai: 18 **

**Kairi: 18**

**Anyway if you can't remember those ages don't worry; I'll make sure to include their ages somehow throughout the story… And also, once you've read this chapter, if you check my profile you'll see a link to a photo of the dress Amu was wearing...  
**

**x-X-x **

Lying in bed I stared up at a pale blue ceiling painted with clouds on it, directly above me was a small mirror. I don't exactly know what it was for… who wants to look up and see themselves whilst resting in bed?

Not me.

"Lady Amu?"

Sitting up I glanced towards the door to see two girls stood there, one had long blonde hair and was of around the same age as me. The other had her ginger hair tied up in two pigtails and was slightly younger.

These were my maids…

"Hi Rima, Yaya." I said with a smile as I stepped out of my bed and stretched.

"Happy Birthday Amu." Both of them said in sync as they bowed.

I frowned, "Guys… we've known each other for three years now. We're like best friends so stop bowing!"

"But we have to… our orders from the master are too serve you." Rima replied in a flat voice.

I merely rolled my eyes.

"Well let's get you dressed up in a pretty dress!" Yaya said, "You need to look nice for you birthday!"

I smiled and nodded, today I was 16… Ikuto had promised to throw me a huge birthday party and had invited many people.

"Nagehiko-kun?" Yaya cried walking over to the door, a boy slightly older than me entered the doorway and handed a large wrapped present over to Yaya.

"Good morning and happy birthday Amu." Nagehiko said with a smile.

I smiled back until he walked away and Yaya shut the door, opening the present she brought out a large black dress.

"From Tsukiyomi-kun." Yaya said.

I merely continued to smile; I had already known that…

**x-X-x**

After half an hour of having my maids dress me up like a doll and tying my hair in a ponytail I was done.

Walking out of my bedroom with both Rima and Yaya on my sides I walked down the corridors, I had lived in this large mansion for three years… In that time I had had a good education taught by my private tutor's at this place.

There was Utau who was a nice girl who treated me kindly, she taught me how to act properly and teached me the creative arts.

Kukai Souma was a boy only a few years older than me and a friend of Ikuto's… he taught me sports as Utau believed, and I quote, "Even a girl needs to play sport to let off some steam once in a while, plus it keeps us in figure…"

Kairi Sanjo taught me several lessons… English, maths, science and languages. Because of this I knew him the most so I was quite sad when he left to go to France a few months ago. **(Well he left in the anime so I thought I'd do it in here)**

"Here we are." Rima said stopping at a door.

Thanking them I knocked on the door two times before opening it, looking inside I found what looked like a lounge with a fireplace and four sofa's positioned in a square.

"Come on in." said a voice.

Obeying I closed the door and walked into the middle of the room staring at the person stood in front of the fireplace.

"Um…" I murmured, unsure what to say.

At this the figure turned around to meet my eyes, I instantly stopped fidgeting under his gaze. In the three years I had lived with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, not once had I been unable to break his gaze.

Ikuto smiled, "You look beautiful, do you like the dress?"

"O-of course." I replied.

Sitting on one of the sofa's Ikuto patted the seat next to him, doing as he requested I went and sat down next to him.

Ikuto immediately placed an arm around me and pulled me in closer to him, if it had been any other boy I would have blushed madly but Ikuto had treated me this way for three years… in a way like I was his sister.

Although I often missed my family and cried I had never attempted to escape, it wasn't just because of the fact that I was never let outside the perimeter but also because deep down I was scared.

Scared what would happen if I ran away…

I didn't even know where my family lived anymore, they could have moved long ago and I wouldn't have known.

No… everyone at this place was my family now. I was practically treated like a princess every day. Served on hand and foot…

It was everything a girl dreamed of.

But for some reason… I felt uneasy. In the past months I had begun to feel more nervous and like I was being watched. I dreaded being alone.

"How is the birthday girl?" Ikuto asked, breaking my thoughts.

I glanced up at him and smiled, "Great, I can't wait for the party."

Ikuto's smile faded, "What's the matter, you seem worried."

I sighed, nothing ever passed Ikuto when it came to me… something that I was thankful but fearful for at the same time.

"I just… feel a bit nervous. I mean, I'm 16 now." I replied.

"And?"

I looked down so my bangs covered my eyes, "I know that people leave school when they're sixteen and since I'm this age I guessed that my education would stop. If that does happen then what will I do? Work?"

Ikuto sighed and pulling me closer rested his chin on my head, "Of course not… I'd never let you work. I wouldn't want anything of mine to get damaged."

I remained silent, at times like this when Ikuto spoke of me being his I was reminded… he had bought me that night three years ago and so I belonged to him.

He could do anything to me and nobody would care… I guess I could only be grateful that he was a kind person.

"Then… what am I supposed to do all my life?" I asked pulling away slightly, "Am I just meant to stay in this place living the life of a princess until I die?"

Ikuto placed a finger on my chin and made me look at him, "Of course not…" narrowing his eyes slightly he smirked, "Don't worry; very soon you'll be able to pay me back."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Never mind…" Ikuto said, "Now why don't we go downstairs, everybody is waiting for you."

With a kind smile he quickly leant forward and kissed me on the lips for a brief second before standing up and offering a hand, I smiled weakly and taking it allowed us to walk, arms linked, out of the room.

At first when Ikuto kissed me on the lips I had been confused but apparently, according to Utau, siblings were fine to kiss. At first I hadn't understood what that meant, did she kiss Ikuto? But then I realised that was what Ikuto saw me as… a younger sister.

At least… that's what I thought.

**x-X-x**

**DD: (Sighs) Done… and btw people, I've posted a one-shot, Shugo Chara, Amuto story for Christmas Eve.  
**

**Mikki: (Coughs)**

**DD: Oh… Mikki helped with it aswell… happy?**

**Mikki: I guess…**

**DD: Hmm… it's weird you know. You have the same name as one of the Shugo Chara's… **

**Mikki: Actually mine is spelt different, now can we stop chatting and end the GOD DAMN CHAPTER!**

**DD: Fine… sorry people, she gets like this when she's hungry. Bye!  
**

**Mikki: AND REVIEW FOR GOD SAKES!**

**DD: (Sweatdrops) **


	3. Party Time

**Hello peep! Mikki isn't here today but oh well… I'm not complaining (damn, she's gonna kill me for saying that) Anyway, I do have a reason for the late update. I've been ill with flu or some bug, so here's the 3****rd**** chap at last. **

**x-X-x**

**Amu's POV:**

Standing in the huge ball I leaned against the wall, despite it being my birthday party I wasn't very keen on being the centre of attention. Most people were only here to speak with Ikuto and Utau anyway…

Their family ran a large business over seas; their step-father travelled the world nearly all of the time so he was often away and sent money here for his step-kids. From what I knew, he wasn't aware I was living here.

"Amu?"

Turning my head I found Rima standing there, I smiled, "Hi."

"Aren't you enjoying the party?" she asked concerned.

I nodded, "Of course… just thinking."

Rima stood besides me, "About what?"

I paused for a few moments before I remembered something I had wanted to ask for a while now but never got round to it, "Hey Rima, do siblings kiss?"

"Huh?" Rima asked glancing at me.

"I was just… watching a TV show the other day and it came up." I lied, "Can siblings kiss without it being incest or anything like that… you know, just an innocent kiss?"

Rima studied me for a while before replying, "Well… I don't have siblings but from what I know when siblings are young it's fine… after all they don't see as anything else. But when they reach around twelve or so they probably begin to know kissing siblings and family members should only be done so on the cheek."

I frowned, if that was so… then when I had come here at thirteen I was already too old to have Ikuto kiss me and allow it to be innocent. Had Utau lied? If so why… maybe to hide the real meaning?

Well… I had gotten what I wanted to find out.

"Thanks Rima." I murmured, "I'll be going now, make sure you have a fun time too."

Rima smiled, "I'll try and fit it in whilst serving drinks."

I nodded and walked off, Rima was a kind person who I treated more like a friend that a maid. She and Yaya were the ones I was closest too, from what I knew they had been working here since they were little in order to make money for their family. All the people working here slept here and on occasional days went to visit their family (if they had any) and hand over money they had made.

Walking through the crowd I glanced around, Ikuto and Utau could easily be spotted. They were the ones with loads of people of the opposite sex crowded around them… but hey. They were rich, who wouldn't want to marry them?

For some reason though I frowned… "Why—"

"Excuse me?"

My out-loud thoughts were cut off by a voice, turning around my eyes widened. Stood before me was a boy slightly older than me who could easily be mistaken for a prince.

"Um…" I murmured.

The boy smiled, "Hello, my name's Tadase Hotori, are you Amu Hinamori the birthday girl?"

I nodded, slightly shy.

Tadase's smile widened, "Would you mind dancing with me?" he said offering a hand.

Biting my lip I guessed there was no harm and he was so pretty… stretching out my hand I went to take his when suddenly another hand came down and slapped mine away.

I winced and looking up found Ikuto glaring down at us with such intensity I felt frightened.

All around the room was silence, the music had stopped and everyone was staring this way.

As the awkward silence moved on a figure quickly walked over him and stood in front of me, turning my attention towards them I found Utau stood there in what seemed a protective way in front of me.

Why would she need to protect me? And what from… Ikuto?

Glancing towards Tadase she forced a smile, "I'm sorry… Amu isn't feeling well today so we're all worried about her and think it best if she doesn't dance."

At this Ikuto seemed to relax slightly and the volume in the room began to rise again till it was normal.

"Oh…" Tadase said, looking slightly doubtful, "Well in that case I'll say goodbye Hinamori-san." He said looking towards me.

I blushed slightly and smiled, with that Tadase walked away.

Utau turned around and met my eyes; I paused for a moment as she stared at me for a while before she broke into a kind smile, "Sorry about that… are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

_But why… wasn't I allowed to dance with him?_

"That's good." Utau replied, still smiling.

_Why did you lie to him? _

Glancing up towards Ikuto I found him staring down at me, _Why?_

He frowned, "You look pale, go up to your room and get some sleep."

Even though I felt fine I nodded and without saying a word turned and walked out of the room, I was Ikuto's… He bought me and so I had to do everything he said.

It was strange, before now he had always treated me kindly. Today was probably the first time he had glared at me.

Entering my room, I laid on my bed. Even though Ikuto had said get some sleep, there was no way I could so early.

Glancing up at the mirror on my ceiling I noticed I was quite pale, but it wasn't because I was ill. It had been because Ikuto had scared me.

Sighing I sat up and took off my shoes, I had been wearing some black high heels. I hated these types of shoes, if it hadn't been for Utau's lessons I would have never learnt to walk in them.

Suddenly the door began opening to reveal Ikuto, it was weird. Everybody else knocked except him, it was a wonder he hadn't walked in on me dressing yet.

Closing the door behind him he walked into the middle of the room and glanced at me, "How are you?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, how is everyone?"

"Just leaving."

I nodded, "Um… can I help you?"

Ikuto sat on the end of the bed and stared at me, "I don't want you talking or dancing with other men outside of this place, understood?"

I remained silent, I was confused. Why?

"Understood?" Ikuto asked, his voice slightly louder.

"Mmm…" I murmured.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, "Speak properly, hasn't Utau taught you that?" he snapped.

My eyes widened, Ikuto had never been mean to me like this before. Was it because of what had happened at the party?

"Yes." I replied whilst looking down.

Ikuto seemed satisfied, "Good. Now tomorrow we're going shopping, I want you to be up early."

I glanced up at this startled, "Shopping? You mean I'm going outside?" my voice was filled with happiness; finally I may be getting out of the perimeter of this place!

Ikuto nodded, "Yes. Be up by six."

"But won't Rima and Yaya wake me up?" I asked.

As Ikuto stood up he replied, "No. You're 16 now, as of today you no longer have maids. It's your own responsibility."

My face fell, would I still see them?

"B-but…" I murmured.

"No 'buts' about it, now go to sleep." Ikuto snapped.

I looked back down, it was still early yet. The party had only just finished at six but I knew now I shouldn't argue, "Okay…"

Ikuto didn't say anything else; instead he walked out of the room and locked it behind him. I sighed; I hated it when he locked it at night. As I knew I would I would be trapped in here till morning, the door was always open in the morning so I guessed Ikuto unlocked it when I was asleep.

Lying down on the bed I wondered, why was he treating me so differently?

**x-X-x **

**Normal POV:**

As Ikuto walked out of the room and locked it, he then turned around to find Utau stood there leaning against the corridor. As his eyes fell on her she spoke.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon." Ikuto replied.

Utau sighed, "And after that?"

Ikuto shrugged, "Who knows…" he paused before asking, "Why? Are you upset? You knew this all along from when we bought her."

Utau looked off to the side, "I know… I just feel guilty. I wouldn't mind if it wasn't for her being unaware, she must be confused."

Ikuto paused before replying, "Even so… the same happed to us right?"

As Utau looked down she let out a small laugh that was forced, "Yeah… the only difference was that we were treated badly from the very first day we were bought."

Ikuto didn't say anything more; instead he turned and walked away leaving Utau by herself.

**x-X-x**

**Hope you liked it, redid it a few times. Also i was wondering, do you people want lemons or not? I've never written a lemon before… **

**Btw I may use Utau's or Ikuto's POV in future chapters, till me what you think of that idea. Anyway bui bui! **

**P.S. – I'll be changing the title of the story, something like 'Auctioned, Bought, Used…' Not sure yet.**


	4. Let's go on a Picnic!

**Hello-oo! I did promise myself to post this on the 2****nd**** but my dad's quite possessive of his computer lolz.**

**Amuto Lemon – Please read**

**Plus, Amuto will be coming very soon! For those of you who want a lemon, I've decided to do one chapter with a lemon in. However those of you who don't want to read the lemon can just skip the chapter, you won't miss anything as the next chapter will continue on from where the chapter before the lemon left off... if you can understand that.**

**That or I'll post the lemon chapter as a separate story so that this story isn't rated 'M' for just one chapter. If I did do that I'd write down when I posted the chapter up.**

**Out of the two I'd like to know what you prefer, obviously the people who don't like lemons will prefer the second. Just want to know if lemon-lovers (couldn't think of any other describing word) would prefer that aswell.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**X-x-X**

Amu's POV:

The next morning when I woke up and stayed in bed, it took me around five minutes to register that my maids wouldn't be coming in to get me changed as I had forgotten.

Standing up I gazed at the unmade bed, did I have to make it?

Considering I had done it before I'd been sold at an auction it was quite easy to do the bed, choosing an outfit however wasn't.

What was I supposed to wear?

I brought out several dresses – I was only allowed to wear dresses, no jeans – and placed them on my bed.

"Hmmm...." I murmurred.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door – meaning it wasn't Ikuto – and a second later Utau opened the door, smiling she said, "I was just seeing if you were ready."

She took one glance at my attire – a pink nighty – and sighed, "You were meant to be ready by now."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Utau rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, "Well let's hurry up then."

--

Three minutes and twenty eight seconds later I was hurrying down the corridors with Utau by my side, she had been a whiz at choosing a white summer dress along with sandals and getting me into them. Unfortunately we had no time to do my hair so I just had a white summer hat on, after all it was mid-July. **(If Amu's birthday isn't in July I don't really care lolz, it's just a fanfiction story after all)**

"By the way..." Utau said grasping my arm and bringing me to a halt, "here's your birthday present."

Yes that was right... I had been sent to bed yesterday rather early, too early for me to have a chance to open presents.

My eyes widened as she dug in her pocket and brought out a blue box, opening it she displayed a small charm bracelet with several charms on it.

"Every time you do well in your studies I'll buy you one charm." she said taking it from it's box and clasping it around my wrist.

"Thank you." I whispered, rather surprised.

"No problem, now let's go." she said grabbing my hand and quickly walking down the corridors.

As we walked along I was slightly confused, a week ago Utau had promised me she was getting a really expensive necklace for my birthday. Although I loved the bracelet I wondered... why had she lied about the necklace?

"You're late."

I came out of my thoughts as we arrived in the entrance hall where Ikuto along with my sports teacher Kukai were.

"S-sorry." I apologised bowing.

Ikuto let out a chuckle as I stood back up straight and said, "Don't worry about it."

I blinked, now I was really confused!

Yesterday he had been really nasty and now he was acting kindly?

Was he bi-polar or something?

I went over the possibilities in my mind as we all walked out the entrance of the manor; there was a large front garden in front with a limo. The grand manor I lived in was on a large hill which overlooked a town.

Very peaceful indeed...

As all four of us – me, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai – got into the limo and began driving off I watched intently out the window and bit my lip. I had never been out of the gates in the whole time I'd lived here.

Not since before I was bought.

"Hey Hinamori-chan, how you feeling?" Kukai asked.

I glanced over to him and smiled, "I'm really excited."

Kukai grinned, "Cool. I'm tagging along to buy some more sporting equipment, maybe you'll get to use it when we play one another."

My face lit up, "I'd love—"

"No thanks." Ikuto interrupted sighing, "Amu's 16 now so she won't be taking your lessons anymore, your only lessons will be with me now."

So there were changes now I was 16...

I sighed but didn't comment, it didn't mean Kukai would be leaving as him and Ikuto still played one another. Usually in things like kendo or competitive sports which were one-on-one.

Ikuto always won.

As we came into the town my eyes lit up at the busy streets, "Wow." I cried, glancing towards Ikuto I asked, "Where are we going first?"

Ikuto smiled at me, "For a picnic."

"A picnic?" I asked confused, "I thought we were going shopping."

"No Utau and Kukai are." Ikuto replied glancing out the window with a bored expression.

Then that meant me and Ikuto would be by ourselves...

Why did that make me feel nervous?

**X-x-X**

"We'll meet back up when I ring you." Ikuto said as we all stood on the pavement, around us people glanced as they passed as the Tsukiyomi's were well known in this town considering they lived right next door.

"Kay, see you." Kukai said draping an arm over my shoulder, "Don't go getting into trouble now you." he said placing a finger on my nose.

I pouted, "I never get into trouble."

"Sure, sure." Kukai said rolling his eyes.

"Kukai, let's go." Utau said suddenly grabbing his arm and suddenly dragging him away to both mine and Kukai's surprise.

"I wonder what that was about." I muttered, "Hey Ikuto—"

I cut off when I turned around to find him glaring down at me; I blinked and took a step back.

"Let's go." he said through clenched teeth, grabbing my arm tightly he pulled along with him down the street.

_What's... going on?_

**x-X-x**

Ten mintues later we arrived in a field near the lake, my eyes widened in wonder, "I-it's beautiful!"

Ikuto remained silent and pulled me towards one of the trees along the side of the lake, as he sat down and leaned against the tree he glanced at me, "Sit."

Having no choice but to obey i sat down.

"Come closer."

I looked down but hesitently shuffled closer besides him, when i was close enough he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. I bit my lip, i didn't like how this was going...

Looking around i then noticed something, where was all the picnic stuff?

I had expected the things to be already here but no... plus not one soul was in site.

Looking down so my bangs covered my eyes i closed my eyes tightly, i didn't want to be here.

But of course i couldn't run away... i was Ikuto's and so i had to do whatever he said.

Looking back though, i realise if i had run away that moment then maybe the next things that changed my life drastically would have never happened...

**x-X-x**

**So... can anyone guess why Ikuto is being mean to her on some occasions? ^^ If you do you get a cookie!**

**Oh and your answers about Utau and Ikuto's past will be revealed soon...**


End file.
